Master Hand
The Master Hand (マスターハンド, Masutā Hando), also known as The Hand, is the main antagonist in Super Smash Bros. as the final boss, as well as creator of the Smash Bros. universe. He is always the final boss on classic mode and is always fought on Final Destination. He resembles a giant white glove that you would be forced to battle at the end of the classic mode on the Final Destination. Master Hand has several different attacks, including lasers, finger gun, a rocket like attack, a drill attack, a poke, a sweep, and a pound. If you fight him on Hard mode, Master Hand will appear with Crazy Hand, his destructive counterpart. In the Subspace Emissiary of'' Super Smash Bros. Brawl'', Master Hand commanded two of the main villains, Bowser and Ganondorf. However, he was being controlled by Tabuu. When Tabuu turned Ganondorf into a trophy, Master Hand's chains were broken and he attacked Tabuu, who easily killed Master Hand. Master Hand, in every game, attacks and pounds you. He has a health bar unlike all the other characters and, depending on the mode you are on, his health, speed, and fighting skill will differ. In Super Smash Bros 4 for the Wii U and 3DS, if the player plays Classic Mode on Intensity 7.0 or higher, they can choose to confront either Master Hand, or Master Hand partnering with Crazy Hand. When they lose a good portion of their health, the two combine to form one powerful entity; The Master Core. Other Games After his first appearance in Super Smash Bros., he starts to appear in some of the Kirby games. He also appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee, the "sequel" to the original Super Smash Bros., and in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and its adventure mode: The Subspace Emissary. Gallery Master Hand.png Master Hand.jpg|The Master Hand as seen in Super Smash Bros.. Master Hand (SSB 4).png Master Hand (SSBM).jpg Trivia *Master Hand stars in the original Super Smash Bros. opening, as he sets up the stage and characters, and he is the first Smash character ever seen. This has been a part of the game's controversy over the fighters being "toys", either being brought to life by a child's imagination, or that Master Hand had brought them to life with his "Create" powers. *Since the Announcer never speaks when the player fights Master Hand, it is speculated that Master Hand is, in fact, the Announcer. **This is supported by the fact the voice actor of the Announcer, regardless of which Smash game, also voices Master Hand, as well as Crazy Hand in Melee and Brawl. **They are voiced by Jeff Manning in Super Smash Bros., Dean Harrington in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Pat Cashman in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *The Chains of Light leave bloody wounds on Master Hand, suggesting that he may contain organic material. Interestingly, he seems to have glowing blue blood, even though his wounds are red. The revealing of blood could be a factor in the reasons why Brawl was rated "T for Teen" by the ESRB and rated "PEGI 12" by PEGI. However, the concept of the blue stuff being blood is gamer speculation. *Many gamers like to assume Master Hand "died" in Subspace Emissary, but this is highly unlikely as Master Hand has appeared in every Super Smash Bros. game and will most likely continue to appear in the series. It is more likely Master Hand passed out. *If Master Hand (or Crazy Hand, for that matter) is KO'd on Brinstar in Melee via Debug Menu, he bounces endlessly on the acid. Using the developed mode camera, he can be seen bouncing away even once he leaves the stage and is in the black void behind the stage. It's interesting to note that the acid programming goes out this far. Since the vertical position of a portion of the acid does not depend on its horizontal position, however, it is possible that only the current height of the acid is used to calculate player damage, in which case the acid programming would go out infinitely far horizontally speaking. *In Super Smash Bros. Melee, if either Master Hand or Crazy Hand gets a transformation item (i.e. Super Mushroom, Starman, etc.), there is a chance the game freezes. *The Master Hand and Crazy Hand may have originated from certain bosses in Super Mario 64, Star Fox 64, Kirby's Nightmare in Dream Land, Kirby Super Star and The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time as attacks used by the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand are similar to the attacks used by Eyerok, Wham Bam Rock, Andross, and Bongo Bongo. *In Super Smash Bros., Master Hand was much more glove-like in shape, but in Melee and Brawl, he looks more like an arm which fades on the wrist. *Master Hand and Crazy Hand are the only characters in the Super Smash Bros. series to debut in a game from that series, but also appear in another series. They also appeared in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, both of them being bosses. *The Master Hand appears in the commercial for Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble (2000 in Japan, 2001 in North America), where he is holding the Gameboy Color, controlling the game. *In Super Smash Bros., the Master Hand was much more glove-like in shape, but in Melee and Brawl, he looks more like an arm which fades on the wrist. *The Master Hand and Crazy Hand are the only characters in the Super Smash Bros. series to debut in a game from that series, but also appear in another series. They also appeared in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, both of them being bosses. *The Master Hand appears in a commercial for Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble (2000 in Japan, 2001 in North America) where he is holding the Gameboy Color, controlling the game. *Strangely, the narrator has a narration for Master Hand like he does for all other characters, although this is never used in game. He does not, however, have a narration for Crazy Hand, although he does for Giga Bowser. *In Smash Bros 4, it is unknown if Tabuu, the entity that was original in control of Master Hand, still is controlling the hand during these events. Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Dark Lord Category:Monsters Category:Faceless Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Big Bads Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Deities Category:Supernatural Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Trickster Category:Male Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Tragic Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Evil Creator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Betrayed villains Category:Kirby Villains Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Gamblers Category:Fighter Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Reality-Warpers